Nightmare Mane Six
The Nightmare Mane Six are the evil forms of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy after they are taken over by the Nightmare Forces and the main antagonists of Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six. Bio A week prior to Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six, the Mane Six with Pooh and Team Robot Adventures team had been disturbed by a particular nightmare. The group figured a sleepover at the Castle of Friendship would help them figure out what was going on, needless to say, this backfired horribly and the Mane Six were kidnapped and carried off to the moon by the Nightmare Forces, where they are dubbed their new queens. They resisted at first, not wanting to hurt their friends or destroy their home, but they eventually relented due to the creatures exposing their fears once again and making them think they'll be forgotten. In their weakened state, the Mane Six get possessed and transformed into the Nightmare Mane Six. They remained as the Nightmare Mane Six for a majority of the film, taunting Pooh and Team Robot Adventures team, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord and Luna while shrugging off their attempts at bringing the Mane Six back and eventually has them detained after the group convince Luna to return to Equestria and Cybertron to aid in their defense. They even went as far to use a illusion to make it appear as though they had returned to normal, which nearly fools Spike, though their plan ultimately backfires when they fail to recognize the special gem Spike carried for Rarity, The Nightmare Mane Six nevertheless taunted him with the allegation that the Mane Six are gone, though Spike would later go on the free the Autobots and the others from imprisonment. Thankfully, a little bit of the Mane Six still remained in the Nightmare Mane Six after their possession, this was made obvious when Twilight and Rarity briefly regained control when they recognized Spike, though the Nightmare Energy corrupting them quickly retook them and this was made apparent near the end of the film where the Mane Six were able to resist control for brief moments when they recognized their friends and family. After the Autobots and their allies return from the moon and Luna uses the Elements' power to return the purge the moon creatures of the Nightmare Energy, the Autobots, Starlight, Trixie and Discord shower the still defiant Nightmare Mane Six in magical light. The nightmare energy's grip on the real Mane Six is momentarily loosed, but due to the Mane Six's lack of certainty in themselves, the energy proves too powerful to destroy. Optimus rallies the citizens of Ponyville and Cybertron to remember the things about the Mane Six that they love, to show how special they are to them and how they'll never be forgotten. The power of the love they hold for their friends restores Spike's shattered fire ruby and banishes the nightmare energy from the Mane Six's bodies completely. With the Nightmare Forces' defeat, the Mane Six tearfully reunite with their friends and family. Members *Nightmare Twilight Sparkle (leader) *Nightmare Rarity *Nightmare Rainbow Dash *Nightmare Applejack *Nightmare Pinkie Pie *Nightmare Fluttershy